Talk:G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON/@comment-27763409-20170301060443
Talked to a friend today about cards that would have made OTT not dumb and wanted to share it before I forgot about it. Basically idea is all main cards have a drawing skill and a seperate Oracle skill so you dont suffer too much if you cant meet oracle (also these cards arent fixes, just improvements). forerunner GB1-ACT: (put this unit into soul) draw 2 cards. At the end of the turn that you paid the cost choose a card from your hand and discard it (you do not have to discard a card if you have no cards in your hand). G1 PG Discard 1, nulli Auto: 1/turn (Discard 2 cards): When this unit is placed into the drop zone from the GC, you may pay cost and if you do, add this card to your hand and it gets "(CB1, SB1): When this unit is placed on the GC, you may pay the cost, if you do not, retire this unit and all "cannot be hit" abilities are nullified. GCOracle: Resist. G2 Oracle: this unit get 2k during your turn GB1-(CB1) When this unit attacks VG, you may pay cost and if you do SC1, draw 1 card Good Susanoo G3 GB2/RC 1/turn: At the end that this unit attacks a VG you may have this unit lose 5k, if you do, stand this unit and it gets "Cont:When you declare an attack on the opponents VG, discard a card, if you do not, this units attack is canceled". VC skill pretty much same; G unit strides Sb2 draw a card and beginning of ride phase you may SC1 G-Guard When placed on the GC, you may discard 1 or more cards from your hand, for every card you discarded from your hand your opponents front row loses 5k G4 first stride Auto-Oracle (CB1, discard one card) At end of turn you may pay cost, if you do, choose up to 2 of your RGs and add them to your hand. RRR Stride boss Auto: when placed on VC you may place all of your cards from your drop zone to the top of your deck, shuffle the deck Act-GB2/(CB2, discard 1 card) Draw up to 1 card for every 2 RGs on your field, if you have 5 or more, you may draw up to 3 cards instead Act-GB3/Oracle: (persona flip) All of your front row RGs get 2k and 1 crit until end of the turn Super Nova Goddess Amy (GR Boss) Act-GB3/Oracle(CB4, SB6): Bind all cards in your hand face down, draw all cards from your deck and then choose up to 5 cards from your hand and place them on top of your deck in any order. At the end of your turn place all cards in your hand on top of your deck, shuffle your deck, draw up to 3 cards, and add all cards bound by this effect to your hand. So the forerunner is meant to just give you a bit more flexibility. Wanted the G1 PG to have a recyling skill but also tried to balance it so that people could not abuse it too much. The G2 just an upgraded booster, and the new susanoo for a bit of offence. G-Guard to battle against multi attacking decks and first stride so that you can call PGs and triggers for some minor boosting. RRR Boss to help against decking out, and to help fill out your feild while not being afraid of losing Oracle as well as giving front row RGs some offence. Finally wanted the Amy stride to be the pinnacle of strength; you can fill out your field and also have a demiurge type skill. So what do you guys think? Skills too OP or still not enough to fix the clan?